Ini's View
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Spoilers for PW:AA's Case 2 [Reunion And Turnabout]. Maya summons a spirit.


I do not own the copyright to "Phoenix Wright", Capcom does. Capcom has the copyright for "Phoenix Wright", related characters, related places & related things from 2000 to 2027. All rights reserved. Don't sue me. As for the time, this fiction takes place after PW2: AA's Case #2 but before PW2: AA's Case #1.

"Ini's View"

A "Phoenix Wright" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

Phoenix was in the Judge office, behind the courtrooms, just after Maya's second "Not Guilty" murder verdict for Dr. Grey. Her first "Not Guilty" verdict was for Mia Fey's murder, just last year—2015.

Judge Norom stated, "Nicky. You did some nice work. I thought you never defeat Ms. Karma. The media going to eat this up like a bowl of popcorn!"

Maya was still a spirit medium outfit that her aunt had given her before the arrest. Next to her was Pearl still channeling Mia Fey, the lawyer that was killed by Redd White over a year ago-- Next, to the judge was Lana Skye, who was filling in for the steamed up Van Karma. She lost her Head Prosecutor title for mess that ex-Police Chief Demon Grant —but she has been working back up the rank. Right now, they were three well-known prosecutors in action in America: Winston Payne, Franziska Van Karma and Lana Skye.

Phoenix stated, "I wish I could face Winston Payne while under the effect of amnesia then deal with Ms. Karma again!"

Mia stated, "Be what you wish for—it might come true."

Phoenix stated, "Can you past on the information of the murder to Dr. Grey. Knowing him, he's driving the Big Cheese of the Universe insane up there."

Mia stated, "I tell him—but I don't think he would like most of the information much—but I think he would like the ending. His opinion for that clinic chaos matched what Phoenix discovered."

Judge Moron stated, "There is a few question on my mind. We know the Ini on Earth was Mini Miney."

Before Mia, Maya, Lana, Judge Norom or Phoenix could answer, Detective Dick Gumshoe runs into the room. "Mini is in the Detention Center. We had reason to believe that Ms. Karma's whip give a good talking to her."

Lana stated, "As long as she is not whipping the defense lawyer or the judge, her whipping is fine with me. I make sure that you money will state as its present level."

Detective Gumshoe stated, "Good, I was afraid I may not eat for a month, pal!" 

Lana stated, "I do want to know what he meets by that."

Maya remarked, "I think he's only gets pay pennies for his thoughts."

Detective Gumshoe asked, "What are pennies?"

Lena stated as she took Gumshoe out of the room, "I explain—I need to return to the Prosecutor Office for a meeting. Judge Norom called one the court report is all type up."

Judge Norom nodded as Mrs. Skye and Mr. Gumshoe left the room. "Can you summon Ms. Ini Miney, the one who got killed in that call crashed? I would love to get her take on this mess."

Maya stated, "As Nick might say I give it the old college try." Maya moved the center of the room, set down, closed her eyes, and raised her hands. After a few moments, Maya fall to the floor—her body looked that had died of old age or natural causes—instead of a bloody murder. Something, happen to surprise the Judge—but not Phoenix or Mia. Maya's body turned taller but not as a high as when Mia was her body. Maya's body looked been in the sun for a entire summer—then Mia body shake—and got up….and a voice stated, "Like what I'm doing this medium's body. Can a ghost—like take a—like a century off."

Phoenix Wright asked, "What's your name?"

The voice stated, "Ini Miney. Do you like have a problem with that?"

Phoenix Wright stated, "No. So, what did you do when you were live?"

Ini's voice stated, "Like that's easy as pie—doing a study of occult, so I can get into a good college or university."

Phoenix stated, "Well, did you know what your sister, Mini did."

Ini's voice stated, "I may act like a moronic valley girl—but I like wasn't kill the day after I was born."

Phoenix thought himself, 'I know I where Mini got the use of—the word--'like'--from.'

Ini's voice stated, "First off, she CRASHED her England-made sport car and—like turn it into a very compact car. She had to steal my face because the only thing left from the car was the photo from my training license I got in April of that year."

Mia stated, "I have feeling that Mini was lying about the month."

Phoenix stated, "I had the same thought—thought I think Ms. Karma was behind that—make her case even stronger."

A laugh that would have not been out of place in a series about Valley Girl, I come from Ini's voice. Then Ini's voice stated, "Like my sister takes to lies—like a drunk sailor takes to the bottle. She will not need to be force tell a lie by someone else—even in a courtroom. With of course, Mini knowing look like your truly—she know a locked myself up in my room—she didn't know I what I was studying—but she was like more annoyed then a villain from a cartoon show when she found out I was a studying the occult in order to get into a college or university. Of course, knowing that one town was fill with spirit mediums—which I usually a few weeks in the summer.

Mia and Phoenix stated in unison, "Kurian Valley, California." The borrow head of Maya nodded.

"She recovered Mystic Morgan Lea Fey's Magatama for her on her first arrival. I visited Kurian Valley ever summer—but I really hate Mystic Morgan---with Fey being her last name keep me thinking of that witch half-sister of King Arthur."

Judge Norom stated, "Lady Morgan Le Fey, right?"

Mia stated, "My sister must have known Mini was faking you. She can spot a fake medium in Los Angeles from Kurian Valley."

Judge Norom stated, "And being there—is like being show up drunk crook at a police officer's party!"

Phoenix stated, "Either way-bad news—but as you know Mystic Morgan wanted Pearl to be the heir to the Fey's family."

Ini's voice stated, "So they—Mini and Mystic Morgan plotting a plan to take over the Fey Family—but they didn't know how yet—but help become from the victim. Convinced that Mini was dead—my body was burn like a over-cooked hamburger—so the police couldn't tell who was who. One of the trains that pasted Kurian Village had to stop at it—to fix its computer engine. Dr. Grey meet Mystic Maya—and got the idea to summon her spirit—as you know—they is two years to Kurian Spirit Channing to works—1 is that no one can summon a spirit if another medium is using it and 2, the spirit has to be dead in order to work! If Mystic Maya told that Dr. Grey that she was still live—Grey would have shoot Ini—a murder—but of course, Mystic Morgan and Ini come up with a plan. Morgan created a strange sleeping agent—and trained Ini in action as the fake spirit of Mini Miney in Maya's body. She gave Pearl her favorite ball—and told her to play in the 'Winding Way' for a while. If Pearl did not crashed that treasure pot—my sister would have got away—and Maya would be on death row for a murder she did not commit. In getting head of myself here, but I love the 'I have to clear your legally blind' remark." The borrow face of Maya smiled the biggest smile it could.

Mia and Phoenix nodded.

Ini's voice stated, "As the Phoenix was talking to Maya and Dr. Grey, Mystic Morgan and Mini went over the plans. Morgan acted normally—while Ini got dressed in the spirit outfit—putting her Ini's hat and clothes under a blanket in Side Room. She put on the fake spirit medium dress and a black wig and hides in the clothing box. Morgan took into the room via a secret staircase behind the folding screen. It was originally use as a secret escape path if cause of trouble for the Feys. Only the Fey knows about this path—but two—Mystic Pearl and Mystic Maya—did not. Three days before the murder, Dr. Grey had a nightmare about Mini—so he found a black market area and brought a good gun at a low piece-just in case of an upset spirit. As you have already known or find out, Mini was behind the mess as the Dr. Gray's clinic where 14 people had their lives knock out of them. The police had two subjects—the major one was Mini, but Dr. Gray was a minor expect long with other nurses. On May 10, Mini started to chew down on sleeping pills as if they were M&Ms. May 24, I was routing for one of the university baseball team. Mini picked up—she was of course driving the England made sport car. I was tired out—the baseball game lasted nine innings—and it was midnight—so even if I were driving it—it would have still crashed—I was tired. Soon, I was dead—and Mini stole my face. Mini used Morgan's sleep agent to put Maya a sleep—and stabbed Dr. Grey in his lung. Think, he was dead—she put Maya in the back-but then Grey fired his gun—with missed the turned Mini—and hit the clothing box, Maya's sleeve and the folding box. She picked up the gun, pointed to Dr. Grey, and shot him the face—but Maya but into the clothing box—and then fired the gun downloads. Then, she covered the spirit medium outfit with blood. Then moved the box behind the following screen—and then Phoenix broke the door down. Mystic Morgan sent you and Lotta to call the police. Morgan then covered Maya with blood. Both Morgan and Mini were wearing clear gloves—if you got close, you people could see them. She had Maya touched the fruit knife and Grey's gun—but Phoenix you did a fine job on protecting innocent Maya. Keep up the good work!"

Phoenix stated, "I will!"

Maya's body fall down on the floor—and then the sunburn-like making disappeared. Phoenix turned to the Judge Norom, who had fallen asleep.

Phoenix stated, "I don't think he will run another trail for a spirit medium for a long time to come."

Mia stated, "Take care. You might want to go out for some Aisa-style food for this win—instead of Maya's burgers."

Phoenix asked, "Why?"

Mia stated, "Ami Fey was born in Japan—and Pearl loves Japanese food"

Phoenix stated, "That's explains the Aisa-looking mansion."

Mia left Pearl's body—and Pearl's pre-teen body showed up. "Hey, Nick. Did you get Mystic Mia off the hook by tricking?"

Phoenix thought to himself: 'I will not tell it that it was not tricking—just pointing other people lies out' Phoenix stated, "Yes, I did." He paused to see Pearl Fey smiling. Pearly, how about we celebrate Maya's not guilty verdict?"

Pearly stated, "Can we get Japanese food?"

Maya stated, "Of course, my aunt had to spoil you with enough Japanese food to fill Mt. Fiji. But I need to see how much is money is left—though you I can put soy sauce on your burger."

Pearl stated, "Sounds like a plan, Mystic Mia."

-THE END-

Norom is moron backwards. The Judge does not have a last name—but that sounds pretty logic. The blue lines side the '' stand for Wright thoughts since blue is use for his thoughts in the game.

The idea that Ami Fey born in Japan—fits nicely does not it—and explains the Kurian Village treasure and the Fey's Japanese-style mansion.

The idea for this little fan-fiction appeared in my brain while I was replying PW: AA's Case #2: "Reunion & Turnabout".

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
